I Lost My Heart to a Starship Trooper (YA)
I Lost My Heart to a Starship Trooper is the fifth episode of Marvel's Young Avengers' Season Three and the twenty-fifth episode overall. Plot Previously on Marvel's Young Avengers… -You did a wonderful job, Sinara.- Kasius smiled, as he saw Kate Bishop being pushed to him by Hek-Sel. Hulkling got inside the Marvel with Noh-Varr and Prodigy. -My name is Bereet, I am here to help you get dressed accordingly.- She introduced herself. -STOP!- A voice was heard outside the room, as Noh-Varr walked in with Faulnak, Kasius’ brother. -I wasted so much time on my knees, seeking your approval. No more.- Kasius grabbed a kitchen knife and was ready to stab the other. Faulnak grabbed his brother’s wrist, as his own hand turned green and enlarged. -WHAT ARE YOU?!- Kasius asked, trying to step away from him. -I am Hulking. I am a Young Avenger.- He smirked, throwing the Imperial across the room. Taking advantage of this diversion, Kate sprinted towards the Vicar and recovered her quiver, throwing an arrow at Bereet. The Krylorian caught it midair and stabbed Hek-Sel’s shoulder repeatedly. The Kree took a couple steps backwards and picked up his Battle Axe. Before he could use it, the woman kicked his stomach and leaped on top of his body, piercing through his face. Noh-Varr tossed the Kree Composite Soul Bow at Kate, who grabbed it and opened fire at Sinara. Kate approached Marvel Boy as they attacked the Kree. -Where are the others?- She asked. -David was the only one who came with us. He’s disabling every Control Device Kasius had on his servitors.- Suddenly, one of the women Kasius had under his control started walking to one of his henchmen. -My name is Ava'Dara Naganandini. Soldier of the Shi’ar Imperium. Royal Warbird. Deathbringer class. I know the way of the Shi’ar. I know how to kill.- She recited, before grabbing the Kree’s head and breaking his neck. -How did Teddy know how to impersonate Kasius’ brother?- -I showed him some footage. And I had seen the Krylorian last time we were here.- -Bereet, where is she?- Kate inquired, as she spotted her new ally about to be defeated by the Vicar. -Not today!- Hawkeye fired her new bow at the Vicar, knocking him out. Then, she ran towards Bereet and helped her up. -Thank you, Katherine Bishop.- The other smiled. -You can call me Kate. C’mon, we’ll give you a lift home, follow us.- The leader of the Young Avengers smiled, as the two regrouped with Noh-Varr and Hulkling and ran out of the room. -FOLLOW HER! BRING HER TO ME!- Kasius ordered, laying against the wall. -Keep steady.- Bishop ordered at the others as they ran through the hallways of Kasius’ ship. Sinara abandoned the fight in the throne room and started running after the heroes, throwing her orbs at them. Without looking back, Noh-Varr transformed one of his Nega-Bands into a gun and fired at her, hitting the Kree’s shoulder. -Huh, nice shot.- Kate commented, smiling, as they approached the hangar and ran towards the Marvel. Prodigy was sitting on the pilot’s chair, ready to take off. -Start the engine, now!- Marvel Boy ordered and David did so, as the ship started taking off the ground. -Focus… Focus…- Kate muttered, knowing the jump to the vehicle’s door would be challenging. -JUMP!- She yelled, as the four of them leaped and successfully reached the vessel. -Plex, close the doors!- Prodigy ordered. The Supreme Intelligence System did so as quickly as possible and they flew away from the Kree ship. After them, Kasius’ former servitors reached the hangar. Sinara saw herself overpowered, as the women boarded on different Kree ships and escaped their captor as well, led by Ava’Dara. The Vicar approached Sinara, followed by Kasius himself. -You failed…- The Imperial muttered. Sinara looked down, ashamed. -You let her take her quiver!- Suddenly, she realized he was talking to the Vicar, not her. -Sinara… Get rid of him.- -No, sir! None of us succeeded! It was a trap!- -A life spent…- The other whispered, smiling evilly. Sinara’s orbs pierced through the henchman’s stomach, killing him instantly. -A life earned.- Kasius finished the sentence. Then, he turned to Sinara. -I want every information on the so-called Young Avengers of Terra. They will be the first ones I exterminate.- Noh-Varr, now sitting on the pilot seat, looked back at Hulking, who was sitting across Prodigy and Bereet. -He told me about his whole deal with Wiccan and David.- -Oh, yeah. That was real tough.- Kate muttered, resting against his chair. Noh-Varr looked up at her. Was she into him? Like… Really into him? He had had his fair share of lovers, but this was unparalleled. The way she didn’t complain about an intergalactic conflict she had nothing to do with in the first place. The way she led her friends. The way she wouldn’t give up in the face of adversity. Was that what love felt like? He heard about love in songs, but he wasn’t sure he had ever felt it himself. Was he falling in love? -Hmm. Kate. Teddy reminds me. Have I mentioned I have mind control saliva?- -It’s okay.- She put her hand on his shoulder. -Many parts of my body are mind control.- -This is true.- The Kree nodded, as they approached Xandar. -This is Xandar. Headquarters of the Nova Corps and home to the Xandarians.- The Young Avengers looked outside the window, as they saw Nova Corps' Star Blasters and Nova Starcruisers flying towards and out of the planet. David was marveled at the levels of innovation and technology. -That over there is the Nova Corps Headquarters. Let’s hope Nova Prime doesn’t see us here. Things between the Kree and the Xandarians are still a little tense after what Ronan did.- -What did he do?- Hulkling asked. -Long story short he tried to exterminate Xandar.- -The Kree seem to have issues with every race.- Kate pointed out. Even though she had met her fair share of evil Kree, she was falling in love with one of them. Sure, he wasn’t perfect. But she wasn’t looking for perfect. She wasn’t even looking. He had just showed up, in his space suit, with his pair of bands and his talking spaceship, with his love for old music and his newfound passion for Earth. And yet it was everything she could’ve asked for. -You have no idea.- Marvel Boy chuckled, as he parked the Marvel. -Thank you so much.- Bereet hugged Kate tightly. -I will never forget you, Kate.- She smiled. -It has been too long since I last stepped on Xandar.- -I’m glad we could help.- The leader of the Young Avengers smiled, as the Krylorian descended from the ship. Bishop threw an arrow at her. -What’s this for?- Bereet asked. -Keep it. Arrows are a girl’s best friend.- The Krylorian smiled, holding it tightly, as she waved at them with her other hand. -Plex, back to Earth.- The Protector smiled. -Yes, sir.- The voice replied, as the Marvel took off again. As they were exiting Xandar’s orbit, they were approached by a ship. -Oh, dammit.- Noh-Varr muttered, trying to avoid it. However, another vessel appeared beside him and soon, they were surrounded. -What’s going on?- Kate asked. -Those are Skrull ships.- -You mean…?- Hulkling started. -Yes, one half of your heritage. Sworn enemies of the other half of your heritage.- -And we’re on a Kree ship.- Prodigy nodded, understanding the situation. -Exactly. Fasten your seatbelts, children. This is going to be a bumpy ride.- Marvel Boy said, looking at the enemy ships in front of them. Trivia * This episode, together with every other in Season 3, takes place before Assemble!'s Who Am I Living For? after credits scene. * Hulkling and Noh-Varr's sprites were made by User:Nekhene. * The Kree Soldiers' sprites were made by User:Sunder4321. Gallery YoungAvengers&BereetVsKree-ILMHtaST.png|"C’mon, we’ll give you a lift home, follow us." tumblr_mqauerXFb91rsus6so1_500.jpg|"Many parts of my body are mind control." TheMarvelInXandar-ILMHtaST.png|The Marvel approaching Xandar ArrowsAreAGirlsBestFriend-ILMHtaST.png|"Arrows are a girl’s best friend." Episode Guide Category:Marvel's Young Avengers' Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Season Three Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Kree-Skrull War Arc Category:Young Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Katherine Bishop (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Noh-Varr (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:David Alleyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Kasius (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sinara (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Bereet (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:We-Plex Supreme Intelligence System (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nova Corps (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hek-Sel (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Vicar (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ava'Dara Naganandini (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Warbirds (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dorrek VIII (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Faulnak (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Kree Watch (Earth-1010)/Appearances